Deflowering Tristan
by Angel Lupin
Summary: It's time for Tristian to lose his virginity.


Deflowering Tristan

Vikas awoke with low growl. That his stomach soon mimicked. As if on cue Tristan walked in. Unbuttoning the top three buttons on his shirt. He sat down and tillted his neck for his Master/boyfreind to feed from. He smiled as Vikas slowly kissed up his neck. The kiss were light and soothing.

Then Vikas sank his fangs into his drudge blood pouring into his mouth. A blood that tasted so good he could only want more and more of it. Just then he heard Tristan moan. The moan wasn't loud or sexual. It seemed like he was relaxing from this. Which made feeding even better. Fear tasted great but pleasure was far far better. It was like a drug and Vikad was hooked on it. On Tristan and his beautiful crirmon blood.

Vikas pulled away and smiled at his drudge. There was something in those perfect green eyes. That's when Vikas smirked Tristan was horny. He could tell by the lust in his eyes.

"Tristan come here" he said softer then usual. Tristan came over quickly sitting down infront of his love. Just then Vikas hand went into the boys pants. Tristan kicked and screamed loudly pushing himself away.

"What's wrong Tristan" Vikas asked his voice laced with concern.

"I've....uhh....never ya know....had...." Tristan was blushing now his eyes wandering around the room scaning it for any little thing he clould to keep his eyes from meeting Vikas's.

Vikad smiled lovingly at the boy. "Your a virgin" he said.

Tristan blushed and glared at the floor. "Yes" he said in such a low whisper Vikas was sure if he wasn't a vampire he wouldn't have heard it.

Vikas grabbed Tristan's chin and made him look. "Listen Tristan I know you've had a hard life. But I want your first time to be speacial. So I promise to make it so amazing you never forget it" he whispered the last part in Tristan's ear causing the younger one too blush.

Vikas slowly got up and left the room. Leaving Tristan alone with his thoughts. He blushed thinking about all the things he and Vikas could do together. All the diffrent poistions. He was begining to get hard from all the thoughts of sex racing through his head. Tristan smiled and left the room heading down stairs to the kitchen.

In the bathroom Vikas slumped agianst the wall. He'd never had sex with another man before and he sure as hell had never been any women first time. He wasn't sure what to do. He knew the machanices sure. He knew he'd need lube and he knew how to prep Tristan. But everything else...he had know clue. He wanted this to be special. He just didn't know how to make it so. He loved his drudge. More then anything in the world. So he just had to find someone gay that would keep this a secret.

It was four O'clock now and Vikas was waiting for Vlad to get there to start training. He'd barely noticed him walk in to concered with Tristan.

"Vikas you dead or just lost in thought" he heard someone say. Looking up he smiled at Vlad.

"Just lost in thought Mahlyenki Dyavole" he said in a low mutter. Vlad smiled at his teacher.

"Anything I can help with" he said removing his shirt. Showing off a nice big hickey mark on his chest that he hadn't even noticed. Before he could hide it Vikas saw it. "Uhhh, wait Vikas please don't tell Otis he'd kill Henry" the younger vampire said nearly in tears.

That's when Vikas got an idea. "You and your drudge have sex right" he asked as though it were an everyday thing. As though any of this was normal. Vlad could only nod some what in shock from the question. "I need to ask you something then" he said blushing a little.

At first Vlad couldn't even think. After a few momments he nodded and smiled. "What Vikas" he asked with a warm smile senseing that something was wrong.

" I want to make Tristans first time speacial....I just don't know....how" the older vampire said hanging his head low. His face was now a bright red and he couldn't even look up. Vlad was in even more shock now.

"Hmm well first make sure you have lube. Other wise you may kill him with the pain. Trust me on this" Vlad said joking a little,Vikas looked up and smiled nodding anf writing that down. "Okay second it'll be first time so he'll be tense get burn a CD with his favorite songs on there, and get some relaxing smelling candles". Vikas looked up puzzeled.

"Burn a what Mahlyenki Dyavole" he asked with a perplexed expression. Vlad smiled and chuckled. "I'll do that okay....what kind of music does Tristan like" Vlad asked. Vikas looked at the ground ashamed. He had never thought to ask. Tristan knew so much about him yet he knew nothing about his soon to be lover. "I don't know" he mummbled out.

"Okay well does he have an MP3 player or something like that" the younger asked. Vikas though for a momment then smiled. "Yeah I got him one for his birthday last year....an MP3 that plays video's" he said almost glowing. "Great great okay just...sneak that away from him and get it too me" Vlad said. "Next and make sure to do this" Vlad said stressing this.

"Relax him calm him down. He will tense but prepare hit proberlay and go slow. You will want to go faster but you _need_ to go slowly Vikas" he said. Then he took the notepad Vikas was writting down and wrote a URL on it. "Okay you have a computer I know so type this in and read it all. Henry said it really helped him". Then set it down. They trained for a few hours until Tristan cam walking down with warm blood.

"Hello Vladimir" the drudge said blsuhing. "Your aunt Nelly called she'd like you to hurry home" he said with a soft innocent smile. Vlad nodded and left. Vikas smiled at his drudge and kissed his forehead.

"So what's for dinner Tristan" he asked eyes looking at anything but his love. "Ummm I was thinking stake for you and I was going to have a nice salad or something". Vikas nodded. "Okay then I'm going to take a shower" with that the elder vampire left. His mind was racing with thoughts of Tristan sprawled out naked on his bed. Moaning,gasping,begging for him. It was almost to much.

He turned on the cold water and leaned agianst the wall. He had to wait he just had too. He wouldn't want to hurt his love. About four days later everything was in place. Vikas knew what to do. So with a smile he dressed in a very nice suit. Tristan was suspose to be getting dressed as well. They were going to eat dinner at home. Something Nelly had made for them. Then they'd have sex.

Vikas walked down stairs and saw a breathe taking sight. Tristan was standing there wearing a dark black suit and pants. That seemed to hug all the right areas. The whole time they were eating and talking Vikas couldn't help himself. He began to think more about Tristan being naked. He didn't think he'd last.

They slowly made their way to Vikas room. There were candles lit and music playing softly. The light was dim but the room with still bright enough. Vikas sat down on the bed. "Tristan come here" the drudge did as he was told. "Lets make this clear. Right here right now your no longer my drudge and I am not your master. We are lovers okay" he asked, Tristan nodded blushing. "Good so if you want to slow down or stop just say so I won't get mad at all I swear".

Tristan nodded and stralled Vikad hips. "Then I'm going to do this" he said leaning in to kiss his master. There toung dance wildy in eachothers mouths. Almost begging for more. Tristan was moaning lighty which was driving Vikas crazy. They slowly began to undress. Finally Tristan was naked and Vikas only wearing his boxers. The younger was lasying on the bed trying his best to hide himself.

"Come now Tristan please let me see you" Vikas whispered sensually into his drudges ear. Tristan slowly removed his hands and let Vikas see all of him. There was a few scars and Tristan birth mark and inner right thigh Vikas had seen once before. Vikas smiled loving taking in every inch of him. Just then tan arms wrapped around his neck, enveloping in the warmth that he loved so much, held so dear, and that owned his heart. And a soft pair of lips meet his. Vikas smiled into the kiss tasting Tristan yet agian.

After a few minutes of kissing they pulled apart and Vikas grabbed the lube. He lubed up a finger pretty much drenching the thing. Tristan laid down speading his legs wide. His face was now a very bright pink and he couldn't look anywhere for more then 5 seconds. Vikas smiled and slowly pushed the finger in. Tristan gasped and clung to his love. It didn't hurt too much but it did shock him.

"Are you okay Tristan" the vampire asked fear lacing every word. Tristan nodded and smiled laying back down. "It's okay it doesn't hurt too bad you can continue" Tristan said with a small sigh. Vikas pulled out his fingers and added another one. Slowly this continued for around 15 minutes until Tristan had three fingers in him. They boy was flushed and panting. Half from the pain half from the inntense pleasure. Vikas slowly pulled out his fingers and lubbed himself up. Then with one last kiss him entered his lover,his drudge.

Tristan scream out in pain. Vikas didn't move until finally Tristan nodded. Agonizingly slow, were Vikas thrusts as he entered his drudge. A deep groan escaped him wile a twisted look of discomfort and pleasure played across Tristan's face. Again and again, Vikas penetrated his drudge. Sweet ecstasy mixed with the satisfaction of breaking a forbidden law. The demand of the both of them was increasing. Much like the tempo of passion.

The elder vampire complied, receiving a louder moan of appreciation. They still couldn't decide whether this was out of hormones or the forbiddeness of this. He pounded into Tristan, who dug his nails into Vikas's back leaving red marks in there wake. The act was neither from frustration nor deprivation. It simply acted like a flame. A spark that had lit the candle that had fallen over to light their entire bodies on fire spread throughout slowly, inch by inch.

"VIKAS!" Tristan came out onto their stomachs. Panting heavily Vikas came deep within his lover. He slowly pulled out and smiled looking at Tristan. Who was now asleep on the bed. He kissed the boys forehead and smiled. "I love you Tristan".


End file.
